


Spring Showers

by Katrandom



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Slice of Life, rainy day fun, they're just having a nice day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrandom/pseuds/Katrandom
Summary: Dani helps Aubrey try to beat those winter/rainy blues with some green therapy.





	Spring Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written these two before and I haven't read a lot about them either but they are mine now and I love them.
> 
> There may be some grammar issues because I wrote this in 2 hours soooooooo :)

It was raining again.

 

Aubrey rolled over and groaned. It had been raining non-stop for the last week and she was in bad need of some sunlight or she was going to explode. Maybe literally, who really knows.

 

“Aubrey? Hey you wanna go outside?”

 

“In this weather,” Aubrey whined, “Dani, you’re nuts!”

 

Dani poked her head in the door, a large sunhat that almost matched her blonde hair was firmly seated on her head, “Aubrey if I don’t start planting soon Barclay is going to throw a fit that he doesn’t have fresh herbs.”

 

“But wet.”

 

“Aubrey,” Dani took off the hat and flung it at her, “We don’t even have to go out in the rain if you don’t want to. Most of the herbs just go in planters. The back porch has an awning and everything.”

 

Aubrey thought about if for a moment before picking up the sunhat, “Fine, but we better be planting mint or lemon grass.”

 

“I’ll see what we have left in the seed box,” Dani smiled. She stepped into the room and grabbed Aubrey’s hand to help pull her out of bed, “You might want to put on some pants though cus there’s a breeze.”

 

Aubrey whined.

\--

It was quickly decided that Aubrey was not good with plants. Mama had wandered out at one point and decided she needed to help if any of Aubrey’s where going to make it.

 

“No, Aubrey,” Mama sighed, carefully pulling the chive bulb out, “You don’t need to bury these as deep as the mint.”

 

Dani giggled as Mama carefully packed dirt back into the hole and placed the bulb higher. Aubrey grumbled but pushed the dirt back around it.

 

“I’m not trying to nag,” Mama started, meaning she was going to nag, “But you gotta be a little more careful. You can't just shove them in the dirt and hope for the best.”

 

“It seems to work for me every other time,” Aubrey mumbled scooting the pot over and grabbing another labeled “Basil” and started pulling out old bits of last years plant, “Hey Dani, where did you learn to garden?”

Dani looked up from her carefully arranged oregano seeds and pointed at Mama who was still fussing over the last couple pots Aubrey had done, “Mama got me into it and I took off from there. I prefer flowers but it’s also fun to watch Barclay bounce around with baskets of fresh produce from the backyard. He gets very into it.”

 

“That adorable,” Aubrey deadpanned, trying to imagine Barclay, the literal Bigfoot picking tomatoes behind the lodge. It was a beautiful image.

 

“Indrid also taught me a couple things about flowers and fruit trees when he’d drop by but his knowledge was mostly applied to Sylvaine’s flora. I still have his book of pressed flowers in my room somewhere.”

 

Aubrey’s jaw dropped, “Mothman likes flowers?”

 

Mama and Dani rolled there eyes at each other before Mama snorted, “Indrid likes to eat flowers and I have no idea why.”

 

Aubrey cackled and almost fell out of her seat, “What the heck?”

 

Dani grinned, “There a weirder things, at least he never tried to eat rabbit hay.”

 

“Hey, that was one time, I think, and it was very dark and I was very tired,” Aubrey said indignantly. Of course one of the first nights Dani slept over she had to have a sleepwalking episode.

 

“Sure, babe,” Dani said with a wink as she dusted the dirt off her hands and stood up, “Okay, I think we’re done so these can sit in the rain for a nice soak.”

 

The trio quickly scooted the pots out into the rain. Aubrey carefully set down the mint pot when she felt something push against her hip and send her stumbling into the rain. Dani cackled behind her before throwing herself into Aubrey again and sent them tumbling into the mud.

 

“EW!” Aubrey shrieked trying to get out from Dani. Dani laughed again and grabbed Aubrey around the middle to roll her on top.

 

“Get a room,” Mama yelled before heading back into the lodge.

 

“Dani what the heck let, hurg, go!” Aubrey scrambled against the Sylph under her only to feel mud seep into the knees of her jeans.

 

“Nope, you still have energy to burn off!” Dani exclaimed before rolling Aubrey back into the mud, “You must earn a shower young padawan!”

 

“Why did Duck have to show you Star Wars?”

 

Dani cackled as Aubrey managed to push her off and try to stand up. Triumphantly Aubrey tried to make it onto the concrete.

 

“Freedom! Or not…” She declared before sliding again into the mud.

 

Dani wheezed with laughter beside her.

 

“I guess this is how I die,” Aubrey said solemnly, making Dani wheeze laugh harder, “Wet, muddy, and being laughed at by a super hot vampire gardener. I guess there are worse ways to go. Tell Barclay I love him and to make grilled cheese at my funeral.”

 

“What about Dr. Harris Bonkers?” Dani managed to squeeze out.

 

“He shall inherit all my worldly possessions, including my copy of Minecraft.”

 

“You are the most dramatic goof,” Dani said, shaking her head and getting up, “I think you’ve earned a shower now.”

 

“Aw, but I just accepted my fate,” Aubrey said taking the offered hand and allowing Dani to pull her up with surpising strength, “Maybe I want to lay in the mud for the reast of the day? Try to become one with nature and all that jazz.”

 

“But what if I help you clean up?”

 

Dani squeaked as Aubrey took off with her in tow, “Well why didn’t you say that earlier? My will to live has been magically restored!”

 

“Aubrey Little, you are the biggest dork I have ever met!” Dani shouted as they ran up the stairs to her room.

 

Aubrey turned and kissed her before pushing the door open. A wild grin spread across both their faces as they frantically pitched their clothes across the room.

 

“You’re damn right.”


End file.
